Sångfestivalen 2013.
Sångfestivalen 2013 är den sjätte upplagan av Sångfestivalen. Deltävling 1: Kungälv (2013-02-09) #Allgott & Villgott – God natt nu alla mina leksaker (Andra Chansen) #Peter Nielsen – Song of Storms (Plats 5) #Alice Feldström – Du är mitt allt (Till Final, 1) #Ulrik Munther – Boys don’t cry (Till Final, 2) #Shortwave – Wait (Plats 6) #Daniel Persson – En kul ide (Plats 7) #David Byrne – Broken Things (Andra Chansen) #Molle Holmberg – Fet megaballt (Plats 8) Deltävling 2: Göteborg (2013-02-16) #Jack Johnson – Relate to me (Andra Chansen) #Känslogruppen – Unchained Melody (Till Final, 1) #Pappa Rudolf – Nästan en svordomslåt (Andra Chansen) #Verona – La Musica (Plats 6) #Lampis Karlsson – Into Space (Plats 5) #Hemliga Byrån – Ska det vara ost på cheesen? (Till Final, 2) #BCC2 – Meet the Flintstones (Plats 8) #Dag-Otto Flinck – Rosen (Plats 7) Deltävling 3: Karlskrona (2013-02-23) #Elias feat. Frans – Who’s da man? (Andra Chansen) #Sean Banan – Händer i Luft (Plats 6) #Steve Patrick – My Best Friend Plank (Till Final) #They Might Be Giants – Dee Dee and Dexter (Plats 5) #Friendship 4ever – När man är bästisar (Plats 8) #Håkan Bråkan – Terror-Rap (Andra Chansen) #Knut Agnred – Romans nr. 7 (Plats 5) #Jack Nilsson – Kul men knäppt (Till Final) Deltävling 4: Malmö (2013-03-02) #Smurfarna – DJ Smurfen (Andra Chansen) #The Rolling Stones – Start me up (Till Final) #Mikael Karlsson – Datorpop (Plats 5) #Petter – Okej (Plats 8) #Nicke & Mojje – Bananerna (Plats 6) #Britt-Erik – Gullefjunlåten (Andra Chansen) #Generous Maria – Brother Pain (Till Final) #Sylvia Vrethammar – Trivialitet (Plats 7) Andra Chansen: Linköping (2013-03-09) Startordning: #Pappa Rudolf – Nästan en svordomslåt #David Byrne – Broken Things #Håkan Bråkan – Terror-Rap #Smurfarna - DJ Smurfen #Jack Johnson – Relate to me #Allgott & Villgott – God natt nu alla mina leksaker #Elias feat. Frans – Who’s da man? #Britt-Erik - Gullefjunlåten Omgång 2: Vidare: David Byrne Elias feat. Frans Pappa Rudolf Britt-Erik Allgott & Villgott Utslagna: 6. Håkan Bråkan 7. Jack Johnson 8. Smurfarna Duell 1: David Byrne vs. Elias feat. Frans (Elias feat. Frans till final) Duell 2: Allgott & Villgott vs. Britt-Erik (Allgott & Villgott till final) Utslagen: Pappa Rudolf (Plats 5) Internationella Juryns favorit: Vecka 1: David Byrne – Broken Things Vecka 2: Jack Johnson – Relate to me (Till Final) Vecka 3: Håkan Bråkan – Terror-Rap Vecka 4: Mikael Karlsson – Datorpop Svenska folkets wildcard: Nicke & Mojje Final: Stockholm (2013-03-16) Startordning: #Alice Feldström – Du är mitt allt #Generous Maria – Brother Pain #Nicke & Mojje – Bananerna #Jack Nilsson – Kul men knäppt #Ulrik Munther – Boys don’t cry #Allgott & Villgott – God natt nu alla mina leksaker #The Rolling Stones – Start me up #Känslogruppen – Unchained Melody # Hemliga Byrån – Ska det vara ost på cheesen? # Jack Johnson – Relate to me #Steve Patrick – My best friend plank. #Elias feat. Frans - Who's da man? Slutresultat: #Alice Feldström – Du är mitt allt #Jack Nilsson – Kul men knäppt #Känslogruppen – Unchained Melody #Jack Johnson – Relate to me #Ulrik Munther – Boys don’t cry #Elias feat. Frans – Who’s da man? #The Rolling Stones – Start me up #Steve Patrick – My best friend plank #Allgott & Villgott - God natt nu alla mina leksaker # Hemliga Byrån – Ska det vara ost på cheesen? #Generous Maria – Brother Pain #Nicke & Mojje – Bananerna Total vinnare: Alice Feldström Kategori:Sångfestivaler